


Социальная адаптация

by UsagiToxic



Category: Katawa Shoujo, Rival Schools, 私立ジャスティス学園 LEGION OF HEROES | Rival Schools: United By Fate
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, High School, POV First Person, POV Male Character, School, Swearing, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Школьник попал во взрослые бюрократические сети и был вынужден из-за этого... сменить школу. Но простой ли это школьник? - о, нет, это двухметровый бугай с замашками короля гопоты, добрым сердцем, и ужасным зрением. А простая ли это школа? - нет, она как раз спецализируется на трудных случаях...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Чем примечательны школы, полные малолетних гопников, так это тем, что требование школьной администрации прийти немедля в кабинет ни у кого не вызывает страха, максимум недоумение. И на выходе "жертву" всегда ждут вопросы и наезды, мол, ты чё, самый умный, тебя там награждали что ли за приличное поведение. А уж с "боссами" школьная администрация вовсе предпочитает не связываться.  
  
Поэтому изумление волной накрыло всю школу Гедо, когда в самый разгар оживлённой дискусси о том "как бы нам прижать пацанов из путяги Кромати" главаря, босса, и просто чёткого пацана Дайго Казаму (Совсем недавно вернувшегося из очередного "пути самопознания", впрочем, всё равно никто не верил, что он медитировал, скорее гадали на тему количества трахнутых тёлочек. Те, что похрабрее, шутили на тему старого доброго занятия одиноких парней, но шёпотом) вызвали в кабинет директора. Здесь теории были куда более вялыми, так как никто ни малейшего понятия не имел о причине сего действия.  
  
Причина, тем не менее, была. И весьма весомая.  
  
\- Добрый день, Казама-доно, - поприветствовал парня директор с такой солнцеподобной и слащавой улыбкой на лице, которая ясно говорила: день добрый в основном только для директора.  
  
Дайго мрачно кивнул, уткнув нос в воротник.   
  
\- Ничтоже сумнящ... рад вашему возвращению в наши ряды, - продолжил мужчина, на этот раз с отровенными нотами сарказма в речи. Очевидно, что Дайго не счёл нужным оповещать администрацию о своём паломничестве в себя (хы-хы, слышь, Баклан, он сказал "в себя"), и уж тем паче приносить справки, чего это там он отсутствовал месяц-два.  
  
Дайго снова мрачно кивнул, не высовывая носа и нахмурив брови в знак раздражения. Ближе к телу, как говорил Мопассан.   
  
\- К моему великому сожалению, - сарказм откровенно потёк из речи директора, в то время, как он принялся важно перебирать бумаги на столе, - ваше пребывание у нас, увы, не продлится далее.  
  
Брови Дайго мигом взметнулись вверх, и нос он высунул, напоминая в этом своем действии любопытствующего цыплёнка. Не нужно было слов для озвучки этого вопроса.  
  
\- О, это не моё решение, - поспешил отбрехаться директор, зная, с кем имеет дело и не желая напороться вечером в тёмном переулке на малолетнюю гопоту из собственной школы, расстроенную отчислением босса. - Видите ли, возникла необходимость. Вас не выгоняют и не отказывают в образовании, нет-нет, вас всего лишь переводят в другую школу по состоянию здоровья.   
  
Брови переместились в вопросительно-изумлённую позицию - он же здоров, как бык, куда его в другую школу?  
  
\- По причине вашей инвалидности вы будете переведены в школу Ямаку, спецализированную на обучении... тех, кто испытывает затруднения в учебе. Там учатся подобные вам... дети, - он окинул взглядом двухметрового парня, явно подавившись слегка.   
  
"А не слишком ли много раз я употребил слово "учёба", - подумал директор, так прикинув, что это как раз в его школе никто особо не делает.   
  
Дайго медленно мигнул и наконец-то раскрыл рот.  
  
\- Это обязательно? - он подошёл к столу директора.  
  
\- Безусловно! - воскликнул тот, слегка отдаляясь (благо, стул на колёсиках). - Приказ подписан, и при всём своём желании я здесь бессилен что-либо изменить, - директор даже драматично пожал плечами и покачал головой. - Вот, я взял специально для вас листовку. Прочтите.  
  
Парень повиновался, взяв буклет и внимательно вчитываясь. Мысли перекатывались в его голове. То, что он чисто формально инвалид, для него новостью не было: после потери глаза Дайго основательно прокатили по медицинской-бюрократической карусели. Но он не переживал. В конце-концов, это были дополнительные деньги для него и сестрёнки.  
  
Однако он и представления не имел, что это аукнется ему в виде принудительной смены школы.  
  
\- ...она далеко, - заключил он, просмотрев листовку и кинув её назад на стол к директору.  
  
\- Ну, да, от города неблизко, придётся жить в общежитии, но вам же не привыкать? Ничего страшного, уверен, для вас этот переход пройдёт практически незаметно! Вам стоит радоваться - это школа мирового класса, далеко не каждому удаётся учиться там на пособии!   
  
Дайго подметил, что сам-то директор явно радуется за двоих. И задумался ещё глубже. Обучение в столь далёком месте... это, грубо говоря, практически целый год его сестрёнка будет в городе совсем одна.   
  
"По крайней мере, в новой школе у неё появились друзья-девочки. И Эдж с Ганом... не инвалиды, так что никуда не денутся. Может быть, это действительно не будет так страшно. Я и до этого нередко пропадал... будь то по своей воле или нет. И в конце-концов, она уже взрослая девочка. Точно не пропадёт. Да и..."  
  
Подкорка мозга ненавязчиво напоминала, что это она либо вытаскивает, либо стремится вытаскивать братишку из переделок. А вовсе не наоборот.  
  
"...но я буду скучать".  
  
Осознав, что переживать за сестру не стоит, Дайго вернул мрачный вид, поклонился, сказал, что будет собирать вещи, и удалился из кабинета директора. А в принципе, что он мог сделать? Разве что вообще отказаться от старшей школы, но эта идея его не воодушевляла.  
  
Выйдя из здания, провожаемый любопытствующими взглядами Дайго Казама направился прямиком к Гану и Эджу, которые дожидались его около ворот.  
  
\- Мы будем драться, - сказал он, будучи на подходе, не давая друзьям ничего у него спросить.  
  
Эдж выронил нож, с которым он игрался, из руки. Оба они: и Ган, и Эдж, знали, что это значит.  
  
***  
  
В этот вечер директор школы Гедо был счастлив и пьян. Не зря, не зря он бегал по инстанциям и хлопотал, давя на инвалидность этого антисоциального элемента и изо всех сил стремясь его выкинуть. Не хватало ещё, чтобы этот Казама опять на второй год у него остался!  
  
Что станет с Ямаку, его не волновало. Но может быть, хоть его школа теперь будет действительно школой...


	2. Chapter 2

Прищурив свой единственный глаз, Дайго Казама переводил взгляд от бумажки с адресом на помпезные ворота школы и обратно. Доверия у него они не вызывали - выросший в промышленном районе и привыкший к чёткости и суровости, Дайго видел ворота такого масштаба только около каких-нибудь министерств. Ну, ещё около школы Сейдзюн, куда в этом году поступила его сестрёнка, но это же женская школа, так что им простительно.  
  
Но каких-либо дополнительных адресов... да и вообще иных зданий в округе не было, так что ничего не оставалось больше, как толкнуть ворота вперёд и войти.  
  
В холле главного здания его уже ждала классная руководительница (Дайго смутно представлял, как это) - низенькая, слегка полноватая женщина с аккуратным блондинистым каре, пастырь класса 3-2, предназначенного специально для учеников с проблемами зрения. Тем не менее, сама проблем она не имела, так что для неё было крайне просто заметить вошедший в здание живой шкаф. Но она даже не дрогнула, помахав ему рукой и подходя.  
  
\- Добрый день! Казама Дайго, верно? Рада встретить вас в наших гостеприимных стенах!  
  
Он кивнул, посчитав подобный ответ вполне исчерпывающим. Учительница принялась вести его в класс, параллельно радуясь тому, что новичок попал именно к ней и тем самым вызывая недоумение у Дайго, который опять же привык к тому, что учителя от класса, где он учился, бежали без оглядки и устроили трёхдневный траур, когда его пришлось оставить на второй год. Он не знал, что попадёт в такой класс, где ученик с частичным зрением - уже "подарок" судьбы, которому обязательно сядут на шею во время внеклассных мероприятий. Учительнице даже было жаль, что он поступил уже после школьного фестиваля - такой зрячий шкафчик им бы пригодился...  
  
Но пока что с точки зрения Дайго сочетание 3-2 было просто цифрами. Правда, первый подозрительный звоночек случился, когда учительница спросила, может ли он читать по Брайлю, при этом очень подозрительно принявшись рассматривать его руки. Дайго Казама не знал, что такое "брайль" и как по нему можно читать, и ответил соответствующе, подтвердив догадку учительницы - грубые пальцы парня явно не были заточены под подобное действие, требовавшее чувствительных рук. Да, эти руки привыкли бить, а не заниматься чем-то интеллигентным вроде чтения.  
  
Проводили его, в любом случае, под веселое щебетание, что ему понравится в новой школе и класс очень дружелюбный и сплоченный.  
  
\- Доброе утро! - звонкий голос преподавательницы оттолкнулся от стен в тот же момент, когда она пересекла порог кабинета, рассыпавшись по ушам всей аудитории и намекая, что пора бы и перестать обсуждать недавние школьные дела. - У нас пополнение! Поприветствуйте вашего нового одноклассника! Представишься?   
  
Казама по-солдатски выпрямился, поправив воротник.  
  
\- Меня зовут Казама Дайго. Я перевелся сюда из школы Гедо... - он нарочно выдержал паузу. Отсутствие реакции со стороны теперь уже одноклассников показала ему, что в традиционных междушкольных войнах выходцы из Ямаку не участвовали и про школу Гедо и знать не знали.   
  
Казаме, впрочем, и в голову не приходило, что  **основная**  часть населения и слыхом не слыхивала про какую-то там почти пригородную школу для гопников в дурном районе.  
  
\- Мне девятнадцать лет. В общем... до:зо ёросику*, - как положено, он поклонился, как и положено в рамках банальной вежливости.   
  
Класс поаплодировал в ответ на эту ёмкую речь. Точно также сухо и вежливо, после чего Дайго смог проследовать на свободное место (на последнем ряду около окна, как положено) и занятия начали свой размеренный ход.  
  
Вновь прищуриваясь, Дайго принялся вертеть головой туда-сюда в намерении высмотреть местную иерархию. Высмотреть не удалось - класс был нейтрален до дрожи и записками никто не перекидывался, что его, привыкшего к абсолютному хаосу в классной комнате, удивило.   
  
Зато к середине урока Дайго осознал несколько вещей, которые удивили его ещё сильнее.  
  
Во-первых, записей ни со стороны учительницы, ни со стороны класса не велось. Ну, практически. Некоторые держали в своих руках нечто, напоминающее чернильные ручки, но явно не писали ничего, оставляя что-то вроде точек на бумаге, насколько Дайго мог судить по движениям и некоторому скрипу.  
  
Во-вторых, у него создалось четкое впечатление, что здесь никто ничего не видит, зато на каждый шорох реагируют очень чётко. Не то что бы у него самого было идеальное... или хотя бы едва квалифицирующиеся как "удовлетворительное" зрение, но чтобы ничего? Совсем?  
  
"Неужели они здесь все слепые?" - высказал про себя догадку Дайго, вспоминая про то, что эта школа была несколько "особенной".  
  
И не сильно ошибся.  
  
На большой обеденной перемене он даже и подняться с места толком не успел, как к нему подошла... судя по походке, некая девушка.  
  
И здесь он совсем не ошибся.  
  
\- Казама Дайго? - вежливым тоном произнес девичий голосок, обращаясь к нему.  
  
\- Я, - мрачно (не нарочно) ответил он, поворачивая голову к обладательнице голоска. Точно, девочка. Довольно высокая. Блондинка. Явно на него не смотрит.   
  
Дайго не мог видеть таких мелочей, как "водянистые" глаза без зрачков, но ему хватило усмотренного для того, чтобы сделать вывод. И такта, чтобы не задавать вопрос про слепоту в лоб.  
  
\- Рада встрече, - голосок укатился в окончательную вежливую нейтральность, словно реагируя на мрачность, но всё ещё сохранял нотки весёлой смешливости, да и девушка улыбалась. - Меня зовут Сато Лилли, и я староста нашего класса. Обращайся, пожалуйста, если будут какие-то вопросы. Если хочешь, я могу провести краткую экскурсию по нашей школе и рассказать, что здесь к чему. В частности, где находится столовая, - она улыбнулась шире.  
  
Дайго смутно понимал, что такое "староста". В его бывшей школе вроде как был один, но видел он его редко - в основном того засовывали в мусорные ящики, после чего засовывающие получали пиздюлей от самого Дайго, ибо засовывать человека за то, что он "ботаник", в мусор - нехорошо.  
  
Впрочем, однажды он и сам объяснил ему кое-что на кулаках, потому что тогда староста обломил им одну очень удачную засаду. Ибо крысятничать - тоже нехорошо.  
  
А по словам Гана, староста их класса был порядочной крысой.  
  
Ещё Акира иногда жаловалась на их старосту, и основное слово в её рассказе было "зануда".  
  
Крыса и зануда. Девушка, назвавшая себя Лилли, не казалась ни тем, ни другим, но Дайго всё равно был настороже. Не слишком, ибо считал, что его чутьё в людях его никогда не подводит.  
  
Пара промывок мозгов и шрам вместо глаза так его ничему и не научили.  
  
\- Я не слышала, чтобы ты брал учебник на этот урок с полок... - Лилли в задумчивости продолжила, прикладывая ладонь к щеке. - Тебе не сказали, где они, или тебе не нужны учебники на Брайле?..  
  
\- Нет, - кратко ответил он, поднимаясь. Собирать сумку ему не было нужды - он так ничего и не доставал.  
  
Лилли же оценила степень грузности поднявшейся туши, впрочем, оставаясь спокойной.  
  
\- Тогда я провожу тебя в библиотеку, пока не началась вторая половиня дня? Или всё-таки в столовую?  
  
Дайго почесал затылок - ему было неловко, что слепая девушка будет его провожать куда бы то ни было. Он бы скорее попросил об этом какого-нибудь пацана и перетёр бы с ним, что к чему, не теряя времени.  
  
Но все уже разошлись, так что выбора не было.  
  
\- Проводи меня в библиотеку, пожалуйста, - поклонился он.  
  
Лилли было неловко это признавать, но она ожидала другого.


End file.
